A fitting room in a retail store may include a swinging door that is hinged to a door jamb. The door jamb is fixed to an end of a wall panel. The swinging door includes hinges that are mounted to the door jamb so that the swinging door can rotate relative to the wall panel.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.